


Derek the Baby Whisperer

by FanGirl18



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Multi, Stiles needs to learn to communicate to Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the wonderful sterek au by werelinski on Tumblr. Stiles can't help but notice that Derek is good with babies and feels likes their due for a pup of their own. He leaves hints in hopes Derek will understand but it turns out that the Sourwolf is more oblivious than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek the Baby Whisperer

Derek the Baby Whisperer

It took longer than some people thought for Stiles and Derek to form a relationship. Derek Hale was a broken wolf that had fell for the psychotic Kate Argent, who seduced him when he was sixteen, which led to his family being killed. Years later his uncle, a man who was more of a brother and a best friend went crazy and killed his sister so Derek had to kill Peter. Derek pushed away the pull he felt towards Stiles and instead filled it with creating a pack but that didn't pan out since they died as well. After finding Cora alive and giving up his powers as Alpha to save her Derek and his sister left town only for him to return after she was murdered.

Stiles was then possessed by the Nogitunsae which led to hallucinations of all kinds and the death of his friend Allison Argent. All hope had seemed lost for him but he afterwards Derek seemed to be a big help. Granted the Hale wolf couldn't understand what it was like to be possessed but Derek understood pain and grief. Afterwards as time passed Stiles healed and so did Derek until the two of them just fell into a relationship?

Now six years had passed and Stiles had graduated from college with a degree in English and Graphic Design. He already had a job at the high school and Derek who he now had an apartment with was a mechanic who owned his own shop. Ethan forged a friendship with the Hale and worked alongside him and was also living with Danny. Scott had eventually moved on with Kira and the two of them had a six month old daughter, Alyssa, in tribute to a lost friend. Lydia and Jackson had rekindled their relationship and moved back to Beacon Hills with their two year old son Connor.

Stiles had been thinking about adopting with Derek for a while but the thing is that it didn't really hit him until the day of the pack's big get together. He was looking out the window of Scott's house and saw his boyfriend playing with the kids and thought of how adorable they were. Slowly this thought progressed further into his mind until he realized that it was high time for the two of them to have pups of their own. Now he only needed to leave hints for Derek so the wolf would understand and everything would be okay. Unfortunately he underestimated how clueless Derek could be.

Derek was confused greatly. It was a week after the big pack party and Stiles had been acting strange ever since but Derek didn't know why. The younger man kept giving him strange dopey looks and leaving brochures about adoption in his sock drawer. Derek wanted kids, coming from a family as big as his that was a given but he didn't want to assume and he wanted Stiles to talk to him about it. So he figured he would wait a little while until Stiles talked to him about what was going on inside his head.

Another week passed and Derek was both confused and annoyed because Stiles went on as if everything was okay but left adoption brochures in varying drawers and places. Derek decided that if Stiles wasn't going to help him figure it out then he was going to the next best thing, Scott McCall.

The next time he saw Scott was when he went to see Deaton about something of his mother's and the Druid had left the two of them alone. Derek turned to Scott and scowled at him.

"Care to tell me why your best friend has been sticking adoption pamphlets in my sock drawer?" Derek asked.

"Uh I don't know. I mean I know he wanted kids but other than that I really don't know. Maybe you should talk to him," Scott answered rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Looking at Scott he realized that the Alpha really didn't know what was going on with his best friend like Derek thought he would. Derek sighed realizing that he would have to do this the hard way and sit down with Stiles for a talk.

Stiles wouldn't look at Derek at all and was upset. He thought that Derek would want kids with him but after two weeks of leaving hints his boyfriend still hadn't said anything and now he was sitting down with him for a talk and Stiles knew he would be rejected. It hurt to know that and pissed him off because he thought that his werewolf boyfriend wanted kids as well but boy was he wrong.

"If this is your way of saying you don't want kids then just come out with it. The waiting has lost its novelty," Stiles said still not looking at Derek.

Derek was then shocked and a little upset as well. It was like Stiles forgot that while he was indeed a werewolf he was not a mind reader. The adoption pamphlets could have meant anything.

"Why didn't you just say you wanted a baby Stiles? I'm a werewolf not a mind reader," Derek said.

"Wait you want kids?" Stiles exclaimed turning to look at him.

"Yes Stiles I want kids with you. If you had just talked to me instead of leaving hints lying around this would have already been settled," Derek growled out.

Stiles didn't say anything to that instead choosing to fling himself at Derek. The wolf caught his mate in his arms and smirked when Stiles wrapped himself around Derek like an octopus. Stiles pulled back to kiss his boyfriend whispering "I'm sorry" and Derek shook his head holding back a laugh. He would make sure that Stile's dream of being a parent came true. Before Stiles, Derek had never thought of having kids, sure they were nice and he was good with them, but he never actually actively thought of having kids but then he met his mate and things changed for the better, definitely for the better.

A year later Stiles and Derek were in the rebuilt Hale house welcoming their newly adopted daughter, Claudia Elizabeth Stilinski – Hale home. Claudia was precious and the light of the two of their eyes. A dream came true and the mated couple was finally at peace, though there was always room for more kids.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is based on the Tumblr prompt by werelinski. I tried to find a link for the prompt but couldn't find it so please understand I am not stealing anything merely writing a fanfic based on the prompt/page/post by werelinski.


End file.
